illicit_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third season of Illicit Longterms. It has since concluded with SaulFIFA winning against Amv055 in a 8-1 vote! TylerNovomi won America's Favorite Houseguest. Twists 'Triple HOH -' 3 Houseguests win HOH each week. Each HOH nominates 1 houseguest. The only POV players are the 3 HOHs and the 3 Nominees. The winner of the POV must use it on one of the nominees to leave the voting to the remaining 2 Nominees. In the event of a tie the 3 HOHs had to unanimously choose one the nominees. 'Diamond POV -' The houseguests were given the chance to win a special advantage which ended up being the Diamond POV. The houseguests were told to finish a puzzle with the best score and time. Whoever did the best would receive it secretly. The winner of the DPOV had 3 weeks that they could save one of the nominees and nominate someone of their own choosing. 'Battle Back Competition -' The pre-jurors of the season were given the chance to rejoin the game. The winner was decided by a competition. Houseguests Future Apperances HaiiItsTaytay returned as a coach in Big Brother 5. Game History Week 1 The Houseguests were introduced to each other and entered the house. Before the first HOH competition of the summer could begin, they were introduced to a twist. There would be Three HOHs. BigJuli, SuperGale77, and Pholarbear were the most loved of everyone and won the HOH competition "Loveship". Juli nominates Rilezx, Mika nominates HaiiItsTayTay and pholarbear nominates SaulFIFA. Jay barely beat Riley in the veto competition, "Block Sabotage", making Jay the first person with Full Power this season. Jay claims he would've discarded if he could've, instead he removed Tay from the block making the final nominees Riley and Saul. By a vote of 6-4 Saul was the first evicted houseguest of the summer. Week 2 The next 3 HOHs were HaiiItsTayTay, Salvahtore, and LizzyLovesSurvivor because they had the best balance and won "Sit, Trip, & Spin". Sal amused everybody with his poem about Atmojoan3. Ash nominated Chilly_Storms, and Tay nominated Bonbon672. Tay then pulled out a POV win in "Obby Puzzle". She chooses to remove Chilly from the block forcing Atmo and Bon to be the final nominees. Considering everyone could tell that Atmo and Bon were aligned. Bon was then evicted with a close vote of 5-4. Week 3 Before the session even began, the houseguests were given the chance to win an advantage. HollyLikesIceCream was also expelled for inactivity. Rilezx ended up receiving the Diamond POV. The next 3 HOHs were Rilezx, Atmojoan3, and Pholarbear for being in the Minority the most in "Minority Rules". Riley nominates BriqhterThqnYou, Atmo nominates Salvahtore and Jay nominates LizzyLovesSurvivor. Ash ends up winning the POV, "Chess", making her the first nominee to win the POV. She removes herself from the block making Sal and Brighter the final nominees. Or at least until Riley uses the Diamond POV to remove Sal from the block. He then nominates Amethyst since she wasn't there and he wanted as little blood as possible. Brighter was then evicted 6-2. Week 4 The next 3 HOHs were Salvahtore, BigJuli and TylerNovomi since they knew their colors best in "Throwing Color Shades". Sal nominates atmojoan3 with another beautiful poem, Juli nominates , and Tyler nominates . Tyler then pulls out a veto win in "Spelling". She chooses to remove Ash from the block, leaving Amv and Atmo the final nominees. By a unanimous vote of 6-0, Atmo was evicted, making him our final pre-juror. Week 5 Before anything could be done, The Triple HOH twist ended as Jury has begun. However, there was a Battle back competition. Saul re-entered the house after being evicted first. Rilezx became the first houseguest to be a lone HOH by being able to jump for the longest amount of time without falling in "Keep Jumping!". He had decided to nominate Chilly_Storms and Amv055. Pholarbear pulled out yet another POV win in "More or Less". Now he was able to discard, but he instead removes Chilly from the block. Riley then decides to nominate BigJuli as a replacement. The vote turned out to be a 4-4 Tie. Everybody was shook when Riley decided to evict Juli over Amv. Making Juli our First juror of the season. Week 6.1 The next HOH was Salvahtore for being the best at "Sliding into DMs". After recently getting into drama with Rilezx for evicting Juli, he nominates Rilezx and HaiiItsTayTay. Sal then goes on to win the Power of Veto, "Spleef". He decides to remove Tay from the block so that he could Nominate TylerNovomi instead. By a close vote of 4-3 Riley was sent home becoming the second juror of the season. However it is revealed that this week would be a double eviction so immediately they began another HOH competition. Week 6.2 TylerNovomi ends up winning the next HOH by being the best at obbies in "Elimination Obby". Tyler goes on to nominate Chilly_Storms and Pholarbear for eviction. Tyler goes on to winning the POV competitiong "The winner probably used an Auto Clicker" being twice in a row someone with Full power. She chooses to discard making my life so much easier. By a vote of 4-2 Jay was sent home making him the third juror of the season. Week 7 Before the session begins, Chilly_Storms is expelled due to more inactivity. HaiiItsTayTay pulls out a win by being able to "Click Away". She decides to nominate SuperGale77 and LizzyLovesSurvivor. TylerNovomi then pulls out a POV win in "Ready, Set, Woah!". She removes Mika in an attempt to blindside Salvahtore. Sal was nominated as a replacement by Tay. By a vote a vote of 4-1 Ash was still evicted. This making Ash the fourth juror of the season. Week 8 This time, Salvahtore won another HOH because he was "Faster than you" in the conveyor competition. He had decided to nominate HaiiItsTayTay and TylerNovomi for eviction. However Tay had come out with another POV win in "Alphabetical Numbers". She pulled herself off the block causing Sal to need to nominate someone else. SaulFIFA is nominated as a replacement. With a 2-2 vote, Sal had to choose to evict either Saul or Tyler. With Sal's sole vote Tyler was evicted 3-2 making Tyler the fifth juror of the season. Week 9 SaulFIFA pulled out his first win of the summer by hitting that "Bullseye". He chooses to nominate Salvahtore and iiPurpleAmethyst. However, Sal pulls out yet another competition win in "Invisible Block Beams". Sal then removes himself from the block causing Saul to choose a replacement. SuperGale77 is told to take their seat as the replacement nominee. Mika is then evicted 2-1 causing her to be the sixth juror of the season. Week 10 Salvahtore pulls out yet another competition win by being able to Pole jump the best in "Pole Obby". He decides to nominate SaulFIFA and HaiiItsTaytay. iiPurpleAmethyst pulls out a competition win of her own in "tag". She chooses to discard as so Saul and Tay remain nominees next to each other. By a vote of 2-0 Tay was evicted. This meaning Tay is the seventh juror of the season. Week 11 SaulFIFA pulls out another HOH win because of his intellectual smartness in "Trivia". He chooses to leave Amv off the block by nominating iiPurpleAmethyst and Salvahtore. Amv proves her intelligence by winning the pov which was also "Trivia". She discards since it is her only choice. Amv had the sole vote to evict either Amethyst or Sal. By a vote of 1-0 Sal was evicted and became the eigth juror. Week 12 It's finally time for the Final 3. Amv055 pulls out as the winner of Part 1 of the final HOH "Neon Block Pushing". SaulFIFA then wins Part 2 of the final HOH "Houseguest Placements". iiPurpleAmethyst is now a forced nominee. Amv then comes out as the winner against Saul in the final HOH Part 3 "Jury Statements". Amv was given the sole vote again to evict either Amethyst or Saul. This time she chooses to evict Amethyst, making Amethyst the final juror and taking Saul to the finale. Finale The Jury